Acetaminophen (APAP) is the most widely used analgesic in the United States. It is a safe and effective drug when administered appropriately. However, an acute overdose causes liver damage by inducing localized centrilobular cell death (see Bessems, J. G. et al., 2001, Crit. Rev Toxicol 31: 55-138; and James, L. P. et al., 2003, Drug Metab Dispos 31: 1499-1506). Because of the widespread use and low therapeutic index of acetaminophen, acetaminophen toxicity has become the most frequent cause of acute liver failure (see Perkins, J. D. 2006, Liver Transpl 12: 682-683).